


Christmas Gift

by lumifuer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A tiny little bit of pain?, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Core message, Domestic Dean, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Sam, Domestic Sam Winchester, F/M, No angst!, No pain!, No wrongs!, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, but the Reader is nowhere to be found and she's not answering her phone. Dean and Sam are worried beyond belief, but they have no idea that there's a huge surprise waiting just around the corner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I decided to take a break from my usual angsty writing and change it for something nicer and fluffier. Ho-ho-hope you'll enjoy!**

Dean was pacing back and forth, constantly trying to dial Y/N's number with no luck so far. She was supposed to be there two hours ago and she wasn't one for being late and not letting him know.

He heard her voicemail and hung up "Damn it, Y/N! Where the hell are you?"

Sam was watching his brother slowly losing his temper. He was worried himself, after all, she loved Y/N like a sister, but he knew that Dean needed support. Showing how terrified he was wouldn't make the situation any better.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled again, throwing his phone on the ground and almost shattering it to pieces in the process. He was breathing heavily and keeping his mind clear was getting more and more difficult with every unanswered call.

He took a deep breath and picked up the phone from the floor. He was staring blankly at the phone screen for a few seconds, trying to think of the options at hand. He could go on and try calling her time after time, but it obviously wasn't working. She would call him back by now. Y/N took Baby, so he couldn't go out there looking for her. Besides, he had no idea where to start. He also tried praying to Cas, but the angel must have been caught up in some Christmas preparations and was seemingly way too busy to help a friend in dire need.

"Dean," Sam begun quietly, breaking his brother's reverie "Maybe we should wait? She's probably stuck in a traffic jam. And if she's not here by 8 we can...I don't know, steal a car?"

Older Winchester was already opening his mouth to scoff at Sammy for considering 'just wait it out' solution, when the bunker's door flew open. Sam jumped in his chair, startled by the noise, but Dean run towards the staircase without giving it a second thought. He was praying to see her in one piece, with a smile on her face. He would yell at her later. All he wanted right then was to hold her in his arms and make sure she's safe.

Suddenly he stopped, his foot hovering in mid-air. He wasn't used to having his wishes come true, but this one had. Y/N was standing at the doorstep, a thin layer of white fluff covering her shoulders and hair. Her nose and cheeks were red from the cold of the night, but she was wearing the biggest smile. He skipped few steps, rushing to wrap his arms around her. But he hesitated seeing that she carrying something in her hands.

"You gotta be kidding me," Dean blurted out.

It was a small dog. Not a puppy or anything. Just a really tiny pet that wouldn't serve as a guard dog or anything if needed. He was wet and cold, visibly shaking. Additionally, one of his legs was in a plaster cast. He was glaring at Dean with those big, sad eyes that were making his heart unvoluntary warm up with kindness. He moved aside, letting his girlfriend and the soon-to-be new family member inside.

Sam was impatiently waiting at the bottom of the staircase, trying to see what was the fuss all about. The sight of the newcomer turned his frown upside down. He immediately started petting the dog. Dean rolled his eyes, knowing damn wall that his fight was long lost. His brother took the animal in his arms, hugging it and assuring that everything's going to be alright from now on. Dean took this chance to take Y/N coat.

"Thank you," she said, offering him an apologizing look.

"I thought we had a deal," he started, trying to remain unmoved, but failing miserably "No visits in animal shelter, remember?"

"Who do you take me for, baby?" she replied, hurt noticeable in her voice "I wouldn't make a gift out of an animal, you know that."

Dean knew she was right. It was a golden rule: pets were not things to be given. He scratched the back of his neck, looking for a way to change the topic a little bit "Where'd you find him then?"

"He was limping down the road. I couldn't leave him out there, so I stopped and took him to a vet. He was probably hit by a car, but the driver didn't notice or didn't care," she looked angry for a bit, but her expression quickly changed as she reached out to pet the dog's head "Thankfully, he's here with us now. I figured it was destiny."

She was looking all innocent, while smiling conspiratorially at the same time. Everybody and their mother knew that the dog was staying. Hell, Dean wanted him to stay. He saw how happy it made Sammy to just hold him in his arms for a bit. And Y/N would be glad that she'd manged to save another animal's life.

"So," Dean cleared his throat "What's his name?"

Both Sam and Y/N jumped for joy, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Not so fast,princess," Dean whispered "You and Sam are cleaning my car tomorrow. I can imagine the mess that he caused with his wet paws."

"Baby," Y/N said sweetly "you car always comes first. I put a blanket over the seat and made sure he wasn't moving around too much."

Dean laughed, truly grateful for the people around him.

"I love you" he said.

"I know."

Sam looked away from his new friend and tried to look hurt "What about me, guys?"

"Merry Christmas,Sammy" they replied simultaneously.

**Author's Note:**

> **I'm so sorry about that.


End file.
